ronin_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Acrion Sythe
'''Acrion Sythe '''is a supporting protagonist in the fanfiction series the Ronin Chronicles. Acrion was formerly an ONI Special Forces assassin and is one of the orginal founders of Team Ronin. Character History Early Life and Training Sythe was raised by his father who was bent on revenge over the death of his wife. He decided to train his son to be insensitive to death through cruelty and abuse, and eventually he killed his father after finally having enough of it. Recruitment into ONI and First Assassinations Sythe continued his assassin work until he was twenty four, when he was eventually caught and taken to an asylum. It was here that an ONI agent, impressed with his abilities, came to him and asked him if he wanted to continue his work. Sythe agreed and was taken to become a Spartan IV. After recieving his training and augmentations, Sythe was taken to his home planet, Emerald Cove, which was earlier abandoned by the UNSC during the Human-Covenant war, as a sort of home base for him to stay at as he worked to assassinate people who could detriment the UNSC. Revelations During one operation, Sythe's victim asked him if he ever knew why he was ordered to kill people. The assassin was about to answer his victim, but then he remembered his mission and instead eliminated his target. Following this operation, Sythe asked his commanding office, William about the reason he was killing his targets. The officer told him that the "why" wasn't necessary. On his next mission, Sythe proceeded to elminate his target, but he made an effort to identify who his target was. This target was nothing more than an average UNSC marine on leave, who had done nothing wrong. Before he killed his target, Sythe let the marine speak his last words which drove the assassin to truly figure out who the people he was assassinating were. On his downtime, Sythe picked up the skill to hack computers. He used ths skill to break through his CO's personal files and orders. One night, he crept into his CO's office while he was away, and hacked his PC. While exploring all the files on the targets he was assigned, Sythe discovered 0that most, if not all, of the targets were people his CO hated, or the death of that person would devastate the hated person. According to the officer's plan, Sythe was to be eliminated at the end of this list. This infuriated him, but hid it well, and began formulating a plan to take revenge. New Hero Sythe then began saving the rest of his targets instead of killing them, and eventually found a way to get his targets out of harm's way, making it look like he had eliminated them. Finally, after several missions, he had asked his CO (who was on leave and at the time intoxicated) to follow him out to the beach where he confronted his CO. Sythe killed him without remorse, and avenged the people he had killed in for him. He also felt that the rest of the people who were on the hit list should be kept safe. Following this, left the UNSC, earning him his nickname the "Lone Wolf", and decided to eliminate any UNSC officers or political leaders that take advantage of their position for personal gain. Pursuit of Arizona Sometime after this, Zachariah Derekson, one of Sythe's targets that he saved, asked for Sythe's help for his mission to track down and stop Agent Arizona. After being informed of the Arizona's actions and crimes, he gladly accepted to join the cause. Personality Sythe is described by his peers as extremely quiet. He rarely states his own opinions, though this because he prefers to use his body language to communicate, though because of his subtlety others tend not to notice. He tries to cooperate during combat, but often fails due to his lone wolf nature. However, he does follow orders well. In actuality, Sythe is a person with high morals and values, however his "silent assassin presence" makes his peers think otherwise. In combat Sythe is willing to die for his teammates if necessary, but it is often criticized as recklessness. While hard to notice, Sythe is often positive and optimistic, even in grim situations. Ablities Due to Sythe's assassin work, he mainly acts as a stealth operative for Team Freelancer, which implies that he is adept at breaking and entering silently. During his time working for William Johnson, Sythe was granted access to top secret prototype weapons, and from this access, he had a Type 32 Advanced Munitions Delivery System (Advanced Bow) uniquely designed for his purposes, but he instead of having the UNSC manufacture the bow, he ordered the necessary parts and building equipment needed to make such a weapon. After making several tools, including a grappling system which doubles as a rope dart, Sythe managed to persuade Command to give him a molecular aligning laboratory, which acted as a "forge" to produce a Japanese long sword, or katana, that was made of molecularly aligned titanium aligned with graphene along the edge which, when conducting energy from a plasma battery cell, can be super heated to make the edge of the blade as effective as an energy sword. After joining Team Freelancer, he gained access to Covenant weapon designs and resources (?!), and incorporated those into his Type 32. So basically, Sythe is a weapons mechanic. Relationships Riley Stohess The only person Sythe has a close friendship with is Riley. She was the first target he saved, and the one who made him question his morals and what he was really doing. She later became Sythe's field guide and operator during covert ops outside of normal operations (alerted him of enemies, hazards, objectives, etc.). Trivia *Sythe, like his creator, has a weakness/obssession with cookies. Category:Supporting Characters